Forrbiden Love
by inlovewithsvu
Summary: elliot and olivia dont know what there relationship will become after what happened
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Law & order: SVU doesn't belong to me nor do the characters, Dick Wolf own the characters and the show. This story if only for fun. **

**Chapter 1**

**Olivia**

Flashback:

_Olivia remember the day she entered the precinct, she remembered when she entered Captains Cragen's office, "Hi Captain I'm Olivia Benson" Said Olivia. The captain told her " Your partner is going to be Elliot Stabler ". She nodded and said "ok". The captains had a look on his facing Debating with himself whether or not to warn her about her new partner Elliot. He then told her to sit down. He then said "I have to warn you about your new partner." She nodded. "He's a little hot headed and he's stubborn as hell" captain said. "Don't worry I'm the same way I don't scare easily" "Ok, good. Now get out there and let's start." _

As Olivia kissed Elliot passionately she couldn't believe that was seven years ago.

**Please review its my first story I know this chapter is kind of boring but it'll get better I promise**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Law & order: Svu doesn't belong to me. Dick Wolff owns the show and characters**

**Chapter 2**

Olivia couldn't believe that see was standing in her apartment kissing Elliot. It was what Olivia always dreamed of. She had always loved him, since the first day they became partners. As he kissed her passionately she knew what they were doing was, he was married and had five kids. Thoughts started flooding into her head.

_He's married why is he kissing me? We need to stop, but I just can't it's what I always wanted but I can't do this!_

Olivia pushed Elliot away.

"What wrong Liv?" Elliot asked.

"You're married that's what's wrong!" Olivia told him

Tears started rushing down her face; she started hitting him until she couldn't hit him anymore. Elliot let her hit him.

"I love you Liv, I don't care that I'm married." Elliot said

"How can you tell me you love me and be married at the same time El!? I've always loved you, but you're married. GET OUT!" Olivia yelled

Olivia led him to the door and opened it having him exit_, slam the door closed as she exited. All of a sudden she could feel the tears streaming down her face._

The next day she walked into the precinct she was still pissed off, but Elliot was her partner and she had to deal with it. She saw Elliot siting at his desk across from hers.

"Morning Liv." Eliot said

Olivia didn't say anything, she just sat down they both were early they were the only two there. Elliot's face looked like he was pissed off to.

"What the fucks your problem Liv?!" Elliot yelled

**Well that's the end of today's chapter. Need an opinion for next week's chapter should she yell at him back or should they kiss?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own law & order: SVU, Dick Wolff does.**

**Chapter 3**

Olivia yelled

"You want to know what the fuck is my problem? It's you! How do you expect me to feel after what happed yesterday, did you expect me to feel happy that you finally noticed how much I love you! You said you loved me but you're married, how can you love me and her?!"

Elliot could see the anger and love in her eyes. He got closer to her. Tears where falling down her face. He cupped her face and wiped away the tears from her face, and kissed her. This time she didn't push away she let him kiss her until they heard someone coming. It was munch they let go of each other

Elliot said

"I really do love you and that's why I got a divorce last week."

Olivia asked

"What? I love you to."

Elliot said

"Let's talk about this later. Ok?"

Olivia nodded. Olivia felt the day go by quick. As it was time to leave Elliot and her got ready to go to her place to talk? The drive was quite. When they got to her apartment they took the elevator up. When they got inside her apartment Elliot crashed his lips against hers instead of stopping him she returned the favor.

Elliot asked

"Bedroom?"

Olivia responded

"Bedroom."

Elliot carried her to the bedroom. He threw her on the bed and started undressing her. He unzipped her pants and took her shirt off. As he was doing that she started unbuckling his pants and lifting his shirt. He unclasped her bra and took off her underwear. He could feel how wet she was. He them took his boxers off. Showing his erection he was about ten inches long and he was thick. He knelt done and teased her slit with his finger he them stuck his finger in she was so tight and wet.

Olivia screamed "Fuck El! I'm gonna …. Oh God!" he couldn't take it anymore he had to be inside her. He them a lined his tip with her entrance. As he thrusted in her he could feel her wet and tight. She started moaning, he started thrusting harder and faster in her he could feel he was close.

Elliot asked "liv I'm gonna come where you want me to do it?" "Inside me El, I'm gonna come to come with me." he stared feeling her walls clench. There orgasms came at the same time they were tired. He fell next to her tired. He said "I love you Liv." Olivia said "I love you to El,"

**Alright well plz leave a review and leave me a review letting me know if u guys want there to get pregnant or not.**


End file.
